Many telecommunications and data communications applications involve the transmission of highly sensitive or confidential information through cables, such as fiber optic cables. In some instances, it is possible for a cable to be breached such that a third party can intercept or otherwise receive the communicated data through the cable. It is additionally possible that when such a breach occurs, that it cannot be detected resulting in the cable owner being unaware that the confidentiality of the transmitted data has been compromised. Although some solutions to this problem have been developed, further improvements are desired, especially for solutions that protect standard telecommunications and data cables.